russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Viva-TV goes cartoons
After earning huge success with film showing, game shows, asianovelas, sports events, foreign cartoons, comedy, serial dramas and many more, Viva-TV Kids will now bring to homes the best of foreign cartoons for girls and kids by way of two new animated series. These are Magic Wonderland and preschool Lalaloopsy, which will be dubbed in Filipino by famous TV stars which as Home of the Stars. Magic Wonderland is one of the highest rating and award-winning animated series from 321 Productions. Its urreverent sense of humor has made its a favorite of televiewers of all ages. Ocean uses her wit and goodness to help overcome the dangers facing all of them. Follow her adventures as she encounters Fairies, Pirates and an Evil Wizard. Join Ocean, in this award winning animated series as she battles evil for the forces of good. Here in the Philippines, Magic Wonderland will be seen from Tuesdays at 7 p.m. on IBC-13. The voice of the beautiful and clever girl Ocean will be provided by the child star Abby Bautista. Lalaloopsy is the newest Children's television series for preschool that also appeals to viewers of all ages. Based on the American line of rag dolls is on Philippine TV. The show Lalaloopsy will be premieres on''' IBC-13''' starting June 30, 2012 as 5-minute series from Saturdays at 9:55 am right after Magic Wonderland. Lalalooopsy will be dubbed in Filipino and teen star Ella Cruz will provide the voice of Lalaloopsy. 'New Improved IBC Logo' Since IBC-13, as﻿ branding the Kapinoy network is now a strong No.3 with Terence Khan current voice-over of IBC-13 and iDMZ does the voice-over featuring the new logo plugs as the new innovative and still up for privatization thanks to IBC Board of Directors breakthrough technology to deliver these to its audiences not only in the Philippines, but also globally. Located in Broadcast City in Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City and its transmitter located at San Francisco Del Monte, Quezon City sequestered by the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG) as new chairman Eric Canoy. New station in IBC-TV13 in Metro Manila, IBC-TV13 in Baguio City and IBC-TV6 in the Mountain Province, IBC-TV13 in Laoag City, IBC-TV12 in Iloilo, IBC-TV13 in Cebu City, IBC-TV13 Davao City and IBC-TV10 in Cagayan de Oro City and also operates the country’s radio stations in iDMZ 891 in Mega Manila, DYBQ in Iloilo, DYJJ in Roxas City and DYRG in Kalibo. The new IBC-13 corporate logo debuted last June 30, 2012 and the new logo design and new station ID incorporates from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao craftily spliced letter B slash number 13 with I for sports, B for entertainment and C for news and public affairs, conveying a contemporary modern yet slick and all-blue glass appearance with a Filipino-like visually an innovation in terms of station identification as the third network to compete with giant networks GMA-7 and ABS-CBN in the ratings. Sequestered TV station IBC-13 provides the news and public affairs programs and high-quality entertainment shows especially Viva-TV in the market for entertainment programs for blockbuster Filipino movies, showbiz-oriented show, music, drama series, comedy, reality show, anime, game shows, asianovelas and sports, new mascots Mr. Kapinoy, Ms. TV, RadioGirl, NewspaperBoy, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ. Outside of the Philippines, IBC-13 reaches an estimated 2 million Filipinos out of the more than 8 million Filipinos overseas, through IBC Global is available in the USA, Canada, the whole of Europe, Australia, the Middle East, Japan, and a host of other Asia-Pacific countries via cable TV also reach foreign audiences through the distribution of IBC-13 content to countries in Southeast Asia, Eastern Europe and Africa. The 52nd anniversary celebration of the major Kapinoy network with the new Viva-TV programs﻿ on IBC: teen drama Dear Heart, The Jon Santos Show, sitcom Petrang Kabayo, Petra's Panniest, teleserye Esperanza and Pinokyo's Time, reality-dating game Sabi Mo Nanay, kiddie talent search SM Little Stars, gag show WOW! and the game shows The Weakest Link and Who Wants to be a Millionaire? plus new cartoons like phenomenal Winx Club, Pop Pixie, Magic Wonderland, Polly Pocket and Barbie, new anime Crayon Shin Chan, Cyborg Kurochan and Kirarin and new asianovelas are daytime Fondant Garden and Queen and I, and primetime Dream High and Can You Hear My Heart with the new Viva-TV's prime programs on IBC like the PBA Games, Viva Box Office and Sinemaks as well as its flagship news programs Express Balita and Ronda Trese. The Viva stars on IBC such as popstar princess new popstar Anja Aguilar, comedian Jon Santos, the YouTube sensation Ashley Rivera aka Petra Mahalimuyak, actress Cristine Reyes, new popular Filipino actor AJ Muhlach, child star Izzy Canillo, Judy Ann Santos, Britain's Got Talent alum Charlie Green, unkabogable Vice Ganda, Aga Muhlach, Dingdong Avanzado, Vhong Navarro, Maui Taylor, Katya Santos, VJ Sam Pinto, Nikki Bacolod, Richard Yap and Robi Domingo.